


Chains and Whips Excite Me

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Collars, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Kinktober, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Kinktober Day one prompt was collars, you can imagine what happens next
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Kudos: 16





	Chains and Whips Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Folks, this is my FIRST time writing and publishing smut and I am very scared it will do badly but it's all part if the learning experience anygay this is the Arcana Kinktober prompts and I forgot who's tumblr I got it from but this kinktober list was my favourite so here we are

**Kinktober Day 1: Collars**

  
  
  
  
  


He's been thinking of this for quite some time and honestly he thinks it's a good idea. Him and Clint have been together for quite some a while and while things are going steadily, he wants to take it up a notch. Ever since Clint had said he'd be open to try out collars Bucky hadn't stopped thinking about it. 

It had been right after one of their play sessions when Bucky had brought up the idea of collar training and the meaning and art of it, he honestly hadn't thought that Clint would agree but was surprised when he did. He had gone out of his way to find well made and proper collars for Clint, not wanting something that would break after he tugged on it once or twice. 

He had texted Clint to be ready for him by the time he gets back and just thinking of the way things could go is making his dick jump. Slowly walking into the room he set his bag near the door and creeped towards the bedroom getting excited over the prospect of Clint laying there waiting for him naked, prepared and positioned properly. Getting him into sub space would take some foreplay but that's what the collars are for.

As he steps closer towards Clint he can see that he's flustered from the tip of his ears right and all down to his stomach, the look on his is sensual and it makes Bucky smile softly. 

"Well, don't you look absolutely beautiful" he says as he reaches to stroke Clints' cheek gently. Clint softly leans in to the touch, his eyes tenderly closing. "I've got something for you doll," he says as he grabs the bag and pulls out a matte black box. 

"What is it" Clint asks softly, his knees are starting to hurt in the way he's sitting but that doesn't mean he can't play along. Bucky opens the box and inside its is a purple collar. Its was a simple training collar with one hook to attach chains. 

Clint smiled surprised at the fact that Bucky had found one in purple and didn't just go for the traditional black one he had seen online. Turning around and perching on the heels of his feet he waited patiently for Bucky to clip it on and adjust it to fit properly. "What do you think babe" tilting his head up to show off his new collar. 

"Absolutely beautiful" Bucky says before grabbing Clints' chin and kissing him gently before adding more passion and force. He has begins to kiss down his neck whilst pushing him toward the bed and sucking a hickey into his neck. 

Clint squirmed and moaned as Bucky' tongue worked its magic around his neck. "You've uh got to many clothes on Buck" he breathed out as Bucky's tongue travelled further down towards his nipple cause him to gasp out loudly 

Bucky stopped momentarily and pulled off his shirt, looking at Clint lecherously. Clint turned his head to try and hide his face in the pillow but Bucky wouldn't allow him and grabbed his face forcing him to look at his face. 

"I want you to look at me, understand" Bucky said assertively, causing Clint to let out a smaller whimper. Bucky swiftly flipped them over, placing Clint over his bugle and reaching into the bag to pull out a clip on chain, "How would you feel about this" he says wiggling the chain gently 

Clint eagerly nods his and tilts his chin up for Bucky to clip it onto the hook, Bucky gives it in forcefully tug it make sure that Clint is comfortable enough. He gives it another tug pulling Clint's face towards his and causing him to gasp out. "I know you're open and ready doll but I feel like drawing this a bit longer" he whisper into Clint's ear then nibbles softly at his earlobe 

Clint whines momentarily only for it to be short lived when he pulls on the chain and bucks his hip upwards making his dick rub against the plug Clint has in, making him moan out in pleasure. He does it again but places one hand on Clints left hip to make sure he's feeling it, he continues grinding into the butt plug until Clint is a moaning mess and is begging for Bucky to fuck him already. 

"Please" Clint gasps out. 

"Please, what doll, c'mon use your words".

"I, I want you to fuck me please" Clint says impatiently. 

"Good boy" Bucky says, pulling off his jeans and boxers and slowly pulling the butt plug out and teasing Clint's a little bit causing him to whine out. "Please Bucky" he gasps. 

When Bucky has decided that Clint has had enough he lines up his cock and slowly pushes in, "Fuck, you're still so tight" he grunts out. "Fuck you feel so good" Clint calls out. 

He grips the chain tightly and firmly holds Clint's left hip and jerks up quickly making the both of them to groan out in pleasure. Using the collar to his advantage he tugs Clint down and sucks at where his neck and shoulder meet, smiling as he watches the blood rush to the surface.

He speeds up his pace keeping the steady rhythm of skin slapping against each other and moans bouncing off the walls. Angling Clints body slightly he thrusts up and forcefully hits his prostate. 

"Ah fuck, Bucky, right there" He calls out harshly, his asshole clenching down on Bucky and his stomach coiling tightly and before he can think about it he's spreading ropes of white cum across Buckys chest and like the domino effect with one final thrust Bucky comes hot and sticky into Clints ass panting. 

Stroking Clints face softly he smiles, "Are you okay love". 

Clint lay limp on top of him and just nodding his head softly, unable to talk because his bones feel like jelly and putty. "Alright love, let's get you clean up" he says pulling out carefully making Clint groan. He carries him bridal style and to the bathroom and starts the bath going as Clint lay softly in his arms.

He kissing his forehead once and twice before placing him to the tub and washing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critics are heavily welcome but I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
